


I Left it Wet for You

by dirtymudblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/pseuds/dirtymudblood
Summary: "I just don't understand. Why… why Malfoy?"She was scrubbing the dishes in front of her the muggle way, a habit she did when she was nervous, uncomfortable, or angry. And now, with her fiancé red in the face and not meeting her eye, she was all three."He's…" From her peripheral she watched him run a shaking hand through his hair. "He's just everything I'm not. Everything I've always wanted to be."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 91
Kudos: 1091
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLastLynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLynx/gifts).



> I want to thank GiGi and Amanda from the Strictly Dramione Facebook group for looking over this piece and catching all my mistakes.  
> I'd also like to thank my love ComfortableSilences, of course, who helped me so much with this fic. I convinced her to do this fest with me and her posting date is on the 4th, so look out for that!

“I just don’t understand. Why… why  _ Malfoy?” _

She was scrubbing the dishes in front of her the muggle way, a habit she did when she was nervous, uncomfortable, or angry. And now, with her husband red in the face and not meeting her eye, she was all three. 

“He’s…” from her peripheral she watched him run a shaking hand through his hair, “He’s just everything I’m not. Everything I’ve always wanted to be.”

Her fingers were pruning under the suds, curling away from her nails. She kept scrubbing. 

It was no secret that Ron had been envious of Draco Malfoy from their first encounter. He was rich. Ron wasn’t. He was academically successful. Ron wasn’t. He was charismatic with an easy ability to charm females and males alike. Ron wasn’t.

Then when Draco was disgraced, there was a puff of Ron’s chest. Ronald Weasley  _ was  _ a hero. Ronald Weasley  _ did  _ help save the world. Ronald Weasley  _ wasn’t  _ a Death Eater, former or not. 

That was how Hermione fell in love with him. Confident, self-assured Ronald Weasley. 

And then it all turned to shite. 

After his short stint under house arrest, Hogwarts allowed him to sit for his N.E.W.Ts. Unsurprisingly, he passed with flying colors. Better than Ron. His application to be an Auror was accepted, where he worked alongside Ron and Harry. He was undeniably good at his job. Better than good. He was a brilliant Auror. 

On one particular evening, Hermione knew that the position for Deputy Head Auror was open. Harry had already secured the position of Head Auror six months prior and everyone, Hermione included, felt that Ron was a shoo in for the Deputy position.

The day of promotional announcements, she had laid out Ron’s favorite meal; a pot roast pork with smoked apples. Lit candles and broke out the aged Firewhiskey they were saving for a special occasion. She wore his favorite dress with no knickers. 

That was at 5 o’clock, when she knew Ron was set to be home any minute by floo. 

At 6 o’clock she blew out the candles as the wax dripped then settled onto the table cloth. 

At 7:45 she wrapped the pork and put it away. 

At 9:30 she changed out of her dress and put on underwear. 

It was at precisely 10:26 when Ron had stumbled through the fireplace, smelling of stale beer and muttering about  _ fucking Death Eaters  _ and  _ my own best friend.  _

Hermione knew he didn’t get the job.

Deep down Hermione knew he didn’t deserve it. 

He was no longer the confident, self-assured man Hermione had fallen in love with. Instead, she felt as if she were tptoeing around a giant three-headed dog. 

She worked hard in the ministry as the head of the  Department for the Regulation and Control of  Magical Creatures. When she would receive a promotion or a raise or a bill passing, she would let the excitement bubble up inside her. Celebrating herself with a single glass of wine, sipped quickly, before Ron would come home. 

Sex with confident, self-assured Ronald Weasley was spontaneous and exciting. He had thick, strong hands and a broad body and on a particularly successful day at work, enough stamina to have her shifting in her office chair the next day. 

When Malfoy joined the force, sex became a way for him to assert some sort of dominance in some aspect of his life. He would go too hard, too fast and instead of eyes rolling back and clawing at the flesh of his shoulders, she was wincing and keeping her thighs tight against his hips to stop the indecent pounding. 

Then when he proposed to her, it was out of pity and not love that she said yes. It was out of familiarity and comfort. However the further she pushed the wedding date, the further into himself he retreated. 

Sex was now a half-assed, fiddling of fingers, and shallow pumps that took the edge off for him, but made Hermione crave more. 

Draco Malfoy was a bachelor by choice and  _ Witch Weekly  _ loved to keep up with his many escapades. Leggy blondes with pin straight hair and plump lips and not a roll of fat out of place. The moving pictures in the magazines showed his wolfish grins and soft caresses to his newest conquest. and On one particularly desperate occasion, Hermione waited until Ron unsheathed himself from her and rolled over. Waited until his breaths were low and ended with the unflattering clicks of snoring before she untucked a rolled magazine from her nightstand. 

Draco Malfoy in a tight blazer with the only brunette he had ever been seen with; shorter and softer and with tight curls. His face, Hermione noticed, was the hungriest she had ever seen him. As she dipped her hands into her panties she watched as Malfoy ran long, slender fingers over the lips of his date, catching a bit of wine before sucking it into his own mouth. It was easy for Hermione to picture him with those long, slender fingers and what else he could do with those lips. 

When she came, she had to bear down and hold her breath to keep from screaming. She had to plant her feet tightly onto the bed underneath her to keep them from thrashing. 

But, Draco Malfoy had unintentionally ruined their relationship; so why was Ron requesting an escapade between them?

“I just don’t understand, Ronald. You want to  _ share _ me? With  _ him _ ?”

“No- Yes, I suppose.”

She knew the plate was clean, but couldn’t help but to keep scrubbing, “Why?”

“Why--”

“Why  _ him _ ? Why  _ me _ ? Why  _ now _ ?”

This plate couldn’t be more pristine. 

“Because… Because you’re the one thing I have that he doesn’t.” 

Her pruned hands slipped, shattering the dish at the base of the sink.

* * *

_ “Granger.”  _

_ He looked the same as he did in Hogwarts. Maybe a little taller. His hair was longer now, swept from his face and falling just below his shoulder, framing the aristocratic curve of his jawline. He was so much like his father in the sharpness of his face, but his eyes were Narcissa. Bold and playful and taunting.  _

_ “Malfoy, what can I do for you?” _

_ He smirked and tucked his tongue out to hide it. _

_ “I’ve come to bring you this case file. You deal with the monsters-” _

_ “Creatures--” _

_ “And our latest perpetrator is a Goblin. Harry was hoping you’d have some legal insight about moving forward.” _

_ Hermione pursed her lips and skimmed the file in her hand, “I’ll have to look over it more thoroughly. Can you pick it up tomorrow morning?” _

_ “How about we discuss it over dinner?” _

_ Her eyes shot up from where it had just been finishing a passage and locked onto his, “Pardon?” _

_ “Dinner. Tonight.” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “There’s one more. Know it?” _

_ She shook her head, “I-I just… you caught me off guard is all. Um..” _

_ He quirked a brow, “Well that settles it, I’ll collect you at--” _ _  
_ _ “I’m seeing someone,” she quickly interjected, then scolded herself, “Ron. I’m… I’m seeing Ron. Weasley? You know…” _

_ His brow lowered and his lips tipped up in a tight smile, “Oh, I’m sorry if I overstepped then. I’ll come for the files in the morning.” _

_ Except he sent a trainee in his place. Hermione had the distinct feeling she was the first woman to ever deny him a date and when she told Ron that night, it was the best sex they ever had.  _

* * *

She didn’t even notice that her finger was bleeding from the shattered plate until Ron threw a rag into her palm. The bubbles were marbling pink with her blood. 

She licked her lips, “What would this accomplish, Ron? You don’t think things will be even worse after? Between us? W-with you?”

“I’ve thought about it, ‘Mione, I really have. If he has you and I can take you away after. It... “ He trailed off and cleared his throat, “I’m not asking you to understand it. I’m asking you to do this for me. For us.”

Sex with Draco Malfoy. Long, slender fingers. Plump lips. 

“And where will you be?”

“Wherever you’re comfortable with. I-I could be in the room--”

“No! No, I… I couldn’t do it with you.. Right there ....”

He nodded. “We could charm a mirror so it’s one way. I wouldn’t be able to hear anything,”  _ Thank Merlin,  _ she thought, “But I could at least keep an eye on you.”

She nodded. “Have you… spoken to him about this already?”

“No, I wanted to come to you first.”

She turned slowly to look at him, her palms resting against the edge of the sink and the rag clenched into her trembling hand.

“And what makes you think he’ll say yes?”

Ron gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “How could he not?”

Sex with Draco Malfoy. Long, slender fingers. Plump lips. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” He sounded relieved.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak again. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her temple. “Thank you, ‘Mione. Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank GiGi and Amanda from the Strictly Dramione Facebook group for looking over this piece and catching all my mistakes.  
> I'd also like to thank my love ComfortableSilences, of course, who helped me so much with this fic. I convinced her to do this fest with me and her posting date is on the 4th, so look out for that!

The bed was larger than anything she had ever laid on. In their first apartment, her and Ron only had just enough room to fit a double bed and it was often that she would wake in the middle of the night to find Ron’s hand sprawled over her face or a leg draped over her thighs.

When they moved into their house, Hermione splurged on a queen. 

This bed commanded the hotel room. It was plush and a thick comforter swallowed around her hips as she sat on the edge. 

Even if both occupants laid out diagonally, Hermione believed they would barely even touch. Perhaps when she went home from this, she’d purchase one of her own.

_ Maybe that’s what Ron and I need.  _

Everything was a crisp white and smelled of fresh cotton and laundry. At least, she thought, it’s clean. 

She ran a fingernail over the bedding. She knew that most hotels kept their linens white to make clean up easier. Bleach and water and a vinegar mix would pull out any stains from a white sheet and Hermione blushed as she thought that now perhaps the hotel would be bleaching out stains from  _ her.  _

From  _ them.  _

As Ron suggested, Malfoy was all too eager to lay with his co-Auror’s fiancée. 

* * *

_ Ron stepped out of the fireplace, a shade green but wearing a smug smile. _

_ “Well?” she didn’t stand to greet him. _

_ He nodded, “5 o’clock this Saturday. At the Mirage.” _

_ She quirked a brow. Obviously, they would not be paying for the hotel expenses.  _

_ “I thought we agreed Sunday. James’s birthday party is Saturday afternoon.” _

_ Ron blushed and looked away.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “He said… He said to give you an extra day to recover.” _

_ A knot at the pit of her belly twisted.  _

_ Sex with Draco Malfoy. Long, slender fingers. Plump lips.  _

The rest of that week, Hermione was primping more than she ever had in her life. She even went as far as to visit Padma and Pavarti’s new salon where they plucked her eyebrows until they were raw and used such barbaric force to relax her curls that her scalp tingle the rest of the day. 

If Ron noticed her effort, he said nothing. 

* * *

Hermione glanced up as the large, gold rimmed mirror that faced the bed. She could only see herself, but she knew just on the other side was her fiancé and it made her throat constrict. 

Why, why,  _ why _ did she say yes?

And then the door creaked open. 

_ Oh,  _ she thought,  _ that’s why.  _

He was tall, much taller than Ron. If she stood straight as his chest she would only meet just where his collar bone met his neck. Unlike Ron’s thick, burly body; Malfoy was lean and the thick ridges of his bicep protruded from the tight fit of his jumper. 

“Granger.”

“Malfoy.” 

He smirked and she knew what he was thinking,  _ deja vu.  _

For a moment they stood just staring at each other, like two felines sizing each other up. 

If Malfoy were a cat, he would have been swishing his tail back and forth slowly-- trying to decipher the situation to make up his mind about how he felt. His locked stare was a challenge, while Hermione’s tail was firmly between her legs. 

She said the only thing she could think of, “You weren’t at James’s party today.”

He quirked a brow and she swore herself to the sun in her head. “Miss me, did you?”

“I-I--”

“I sent a card. I was,” his eyes snapped to hers and Hermione swallowed at the look in his eyes. It was hungry. Predatory. The way he looked at his other dates. “preparing.”

Her mouth felt dry and she darted out the tip of her tongue to wet her chapping lips. She didn’t miss how his eyes followed the motion. 

Looking anywhere but him, she took in the hotel room. “This is a nice place,” she said, “thank you f-for commandeering it.” She winced as she tripped over the word. 

He snorted, “It wasn’t hard seeing as I own it.”

At that she did look at him, “You own it?”

“You’re surprised?” He asked with a wolfish grin. 

Her laugh was a breath, “I guess not.” 

Her eyes trailed to the mirror on the wall and Malfoy’s eyes flicked over as well. 

“He’s behind there?”

“Yes.”

“Can he hear--”

“No… no.” She didn’t know why telling him that felt like she was sealing her fate. 

Suddenly a hand was under her chin, pulling her to face him. “Good,” he murmured, searching her eyes for something she wasn’t sure she was giving him. “I’d like to leave him with at least  _ some  _ of his dignity.”

Part of her raced to defend him, but the other part was pooling liquid in her panties, rubbing her thighs together at the unspoken promise. 

_ I’m going to make you scream.  _

“Ready to put on a show for your  _ boyfriend _ ?”

_ Fiancé,  _ her brain automatically corrected, but she said nothing. Perhaps the slight was on purpose. 

No, it definitely was.

He didn’t wait for her to nod before finding the thick straps of her modest party dress and sliding it from her shoulders. He left the thinner straps of her bra in place and she didn’t meet his eye as the fabric pooled at her feet. 

Her cheeks burned at his appraisal. One of his thumbs grazed the grey scalloped lace at the rounds of her chest. 

Long, slender fingers. 

“For me?” He whispered. 

Her eyes fluttered and she gave a small nod. No use in lying. 

He purred a pleased note before tugging the cup of her bra down, exposing her nipple to the cool air, instantly puckering it. 

She heard him suck in a tight breath before the same thumb moved to curl around the bud and she shivered. 

She chanced a glance at the mirror, expecting to see Ron’s face. When he noticed, Malfoy tucked a curl behind her ear. A delicate action that juxtaposed the way his two fingers closed around her exposed nipple in a tight pinch. 

“Don’t,” his voice was commanding, “Don’t look for him. It’s just you and me now--”

He bent forward and brushed his lips against hers lightly, “The way it was meant to be.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but he swooped in to latch his lips onto hers and run his tongue along the parting of her mouth. 

He had to bend down to kiss her and she felt his hands expertly rake the closing of her bra before snapping it open. 

They parted the kiss, both of their pupils dilated. 

He stepped back, his body covering the mirror from view, “Undress me.”

Her fingers were shaking as she lifted the jumper from the hem and began unbuttoning the collared shirt beneath it. 

A hand reached to grasp her wrist, “Don’t be nervous,” he purred, “I’ll take care of you.”

She bit her lip to fight a moan. 

When he released her arm from his grasp, she slid the pressed shirt from his shoulders and let her eyes roam his body. Thick, white, healed scars covered his chest like momentos from Harry’s curse and his Auror missions. It was masculine and dangerous and her knickers were fucking ruined. 

Her hands moved to unbutton his slacks and he stopped her with a soft tut of his tongue. 

“On your knees,  _ Hermione.”  _

Her name was a purr and a promise and she all but fell to her knees in front of him, watching him look down at her from pale lashes. 

The bulge in his pants was menacing. Ron was shorter, but thick. Malfoy was… Malfoy was… She gasped as he thumbed down his briefs and his cock sprang free. 

Malfoy was a God. 

Longer and thicker and with a pulsing vein that ran down the length of him. Her mouth was suddenly full of saliva. 

“Go on then.” Unlike his previous commands, this was soft. A plea, not an order. 

Hermione darted out her tongue to catch a bead of precum weeping from his slit before curling her tongue around the head and sucking it into her mouth. 

He shivered and she was delighted to see the fine hairs on his thigh raise with gooseflesh. 

She used one hand to grasp the base of his cock before taking more of him into her mouth and hollowing out her cheeks. With a hiss, his head fell back and one pale hand fell into her curls to push her further onto him. She let him. 

Bobbing and suckling and swirling, she was spurred on by his short pants and various curses under his breath. 

When his arm tensed up, he dragged her up by the hair, a trail of spit still connecting her to his tip.

“On the bed,” his voice was gruff, “on your knees.”

Her knees shook as she stood and made her way to the edge of the bed again. When she crawled on, she felt two hands grab her ankles. 

“No, face the other way. Towards the mirror.”

The mirror. 

_ Oh. _

_ Ron. _

How could she have forgotten what this was all about?

Her cheeks flamed as she adjusted herself, on all fours facing away from the headboard. She didn’t dare look at her reflection. 

He was quickly behind her and she let out a shaking breath. One long, slender finger trailed from between her shoulder blades to the hemline of her panties before pressing into the already soaked fabric. 

She yelped as the lace grazed her already too sensitive clit. 

His laugh was breathy and slow. 

“For me?” He asked again. 

She moaned, unconsciously pushing her hips back to meet his hand. 

“Now, now, Granger,” he tsked, “I’ve been waiting a long time for you. I intend to take my time.”

She shivered, lightly whimpering. 

He trailed her panties down her thighs until they rested in the crook of her knees and her face burned when she heard the unmistakable sound of Draco inhaling.

Inhaling  _ her.  _

“You smell like fucking heaven,” she jumped when his tongue darted out to swipe against her slit and he groaned deep in this throat, “and you taste like an angel.”

“Please.” Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

He chuckled. “Begging already, Granger?” he cooed.

A finger was prodding her entrance, easily sliding back and forth from her entrance with how wet she was. 

“If you ask nicely for what you want, I’ll give it to you.”

She mewled as his finger nudged its way inside and curled to press on the soft muscle.

“P-Please,” she whispered again. 

It wasn’t enough, her cunt was contracting; looking for something to latch on to. His fingers were clever and nimble and not quite thick enough. She needed  _ him.  _

Hermione’s eyes flickered up the mirror. 

“Please what, Granger?”

Her eyes closed on a pained sigh, “Please… Please fuck me.” 

He hummed in his throat, the sound shot straight to her core, twisting the knot behind her bellybutton.

“Look at the mirror, Granger. Watch me fuck you for the first time.”

The first time. Her pussy clenched. 

She opened her eyes to watch as he rubbed himself against her soaked entrance before pressing forward slightly. 

She keened as the thick head of his cock parted her folds and instinctively wiggled her hips to try and pull him deeper, but the large hands on either side of her hips kept her in place.

“Say please, Granger.”

She blinked at the mirror reflection of him. His once pale complexion was now rosy and slick with arousal and his chest heaved softly. 

She wondered for a moment if Ron was behind the mirror watching her like Malfoy was. Like she was a goddess. Like her pussy was nirvana and he had prayed for her deliverance. 

No, he probably wasn’t. He never looked at her like that. 

“Please, Malfoy.” her own voice was unrecognizable. Desperate, needy, and low. 

A palm came down to strike the surface of her ass and she yelped, turning her head over her shoulder to glare at him with bewildered eyes and parted lips.

The same palm soothed circles over the offended area. “ _ Draco,”  _ he purred, nudging his cock just a little further in. 

“Please…” She swallowed, “Please, Draco.”

His lips parted in a satisfied grin. He surged forward and impaled her. Her eyes fluttered and rolled into the back of her head. If it was possible, she could feel the thick vein of his dick throbbing against her g-spot and she clenched, pulling her own smirk when he hissed. 

Her arms were already shaking from holding herself up, but when he pulled out only to thrust violently in again, her elbows gave out and she was left facedown on the clean linen of the bed. 

The new angle made Draco’s stomach muscles clench and when he thrust into her once more, they both moaned at the new sensation. 

“He’s a pathetic man who could never take care of you,” he said, his hips pushing roughly against her backside.

“W-what?” she whined, thrusting her hips back to meet his.

“I’d never share you. Not with anyone. You’d be mine to fuck and mine only.”

A particularly rough thrust lurched her forward and her head dangled off the edge of the bed before she felt a strong forearm scoop under her check and prop her back against his front. 

Front this angle she could see where he disappeared inside her with every thrust, her juices glistening and coating him.

His breath was hot against her ear. “Look at the mirror, Hermione. He’s right behind it, isn’t he? He  _ gave you  _ to me and you know what?”

She wailed as he wrapped a slender hand around her throat and tucked her earlobe into his teeth, 

“I intend to keep you.”

Suddenly, his thrusts ended. 

“No!” She gasped.

“Say you’ll leave him.”

“Please, Malfoy.” She bucked her hips to create more friction. She had been so  _ close.  _

He rocked his hips lightly and she gasped, “Say you’ll leave him and I’ll let you cum.”

He brushed a finger over her clit and she jerked, “Say you’ll leave him and I’ll give you a real man.”

She looked at the mirror again, but instead of fearing Ron’s reaction; she was surprised that she wanted him to see. 

_ Look at me,  _ she wanted to tell him.  _ Look at me being fucked and worshiped like I deserve. Look at me begging for a cock that’s not yours.  _

In their reflection she saw Malfoy’s eyes narrow. He must have thought she was thinking of Ron and as punishment, he forced his cock quickly into her already battered cunt and she whimpered.

“Granger.” His tone was warning, but under it all it was vulnerable. 

“Yes.” She whispered and met his eyes in the mirror. No longer looking for Ron. Only looking at him. 

He blinked. “Yes?”

She swallowed. “Yes.”

A low growl in his throat sounded and suddenly, she was facing him. A large hand wrapped around the back of her throat to keep her head up to meet him as his panting breath puffed over her face.

The other hand tucked under one of her knees, positioning her wide open for him. 

“That’s right, Granger, you’re mine now. Hear me? Mine. This cunt, those lips, these curls,” he gave a sharp tug to a sweat drenched tendril, “ _ Mine.” _

Her nails were reaching for some sort of anchor and found purchase on the thick muscles of his shoulder. He hissed as her fingers dug into his skin, but the pain seemed to only spur him on further and the snapping of his hips echoed in the room. 

Her eyes rolled back at the overwhelming feeling of his thick cock parting her inner muscles furiously, babbling a chorus of  _ yours, yours, yours  _ and  _ please, please, please.  _

Until finally, the knot behind her belly button uncoiled and shattered and with a wail, she came clenching and unclenching around him. 

He swore under his breath, never losing his quick pace until he gave one last powerful thrust and he came with her given name on his lips. 

His hand behind her neck trembled and he buried his face into the slick crook of her neck. 

“And I’m yours now, too.” He whispered.

* * *

They laid there in the silence, their hearts thumping rapidly against each other. 

By the time they hear the soft knocking of Ron coming to retrieve what was “ _ his _ ”, Draco had thrown on his slacks. When Hermione moved to redress, she was stopped by a pointed look from her new lover.

A look that said,  _ I’m not done with you yet.  _

She let him turn Ron away with words of “ _ we’ll be over to retrieve her things when we’re finished,” _

She let him remove his trousers once more, his cock already heavy and hard from the thrill of taking away the last bit of Ronald Wesley’s dignity. 

She let him take her again and again that night, until her throat was hoarse and her cunt was too sensitive to touch. 

She let him keep her, just as he said; the way it was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prompt:
> 
> Kink: Cuckold
> 
> One to three pairings (or 'any'): Draco/Hermione/Ron
> 
> Optional Supplementary Prompt: Ron should be the Cuckold and get off on Draco fucking Hermione. Bonus points if the story ends with Dramione.
> 
> Submitted By: TheLastLynx (I hope you enjoy this, thank you for the prompt!)

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt: 
> 
> Kink: Cuckold
> 
> One to three pairings (or 'any'): Draco/Hermione/Ron
> 
> Optional Supplementary Prompt: Ron should be the Cuckold and get off on Draco fucking Hermione. Bonus points if the story ends with Dramione.
> 
> Submitted By: TheLastLynx (I hope you enjoy this, thank you for the prompt!)
> 
> Find me on tumblr— dirty-mudblood.tumblr.com


End file.
